


My God, Indulge Me

by Harlow (Damien)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Behind the scenes on my D&D campaign, Cum feeding, Dominance, Even Asmodeus values consent, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Mild Blood, Other, Pet Names, Size Difference, Transformation, clothed male, expansion kink, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Ren needed to escape the dungeon, so even if their party was late to the meeting, their place as High Priest of Asmodeus could be made official. Using a scroll to teleport to him, they signed a blank check, and he took their next persona as his payment for the scroll.Ren is my D&D character, and I love them. Also I'm horny as hell for Satan lbr.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Original Changeling Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons), Asmodeus/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My God, Indulge Me

Ren sat on the arm chair where they had first started this Tiefling persona, their socked feet tucked under them as they focused on their form. While starting with a basic template was typically how they picked a new persona to start off, they rarely stayed within the bounds of the most common of that race. The tail extending from their spine ran over their hip, settling on their thigh as it changed from a gradual point to the spade tip of a devil’s tail, briefly growing a puff of fur like a lions tail before the fur retreated, leaving scales in their wake. Ren rubbed at them with their index finger, shaking their head slightly as it smoothed back out to a soft fleshiness.

The tone faded from the tan of their skin into the black shade more common with a devil’s tail, the skin seemingly flowing with the color as it filled in. Their thighs thickened, their hips widening to fit their stance. Going from a slender, elf-like appearance to something more akin to a succubus, more befitting of a high priest of Asmodeus. Their face changed, a feminine appearance to differentiate from their previous petite elf boy persona, their teeth grazing their much plumper lips as they got used to the new face. It was always a little strange at first, and they had to consciously notice the difference in their lips and cheeks before speaking, especially when their teeth became more pointed and less square. Their long ears stayed, though darkening to match their current skin tone, and the most obvious mark of their previous persona, their missing eye and the patch that hid it, stayed as it always was. The other eye gained a brilliant red tint to the iris, and their hair faded to a pale platinum blonde before the pink color came in, the front bits growing quickly and the back becoming more stylized as opposed to Kendrick’s simple shoulder length hair. They tousled their pixie cut, their scalp itching from the change.

They touched the horns they’d pushed out originally, tiny little bone white forehead horns. They sunk in as Ren considered, huge curving ram horns coming out in only a few seconds, their weight a little uncomfortable. They set their mirror down, looking over themself. It wasn’t awful, but with the soft, almost feminine look they’d gone for, they felt a bit out of place. The horns swirled, shrinking back into flawless skin before a new set pressed out. These were thin enough to not upset the balance of androgyny they had struck, but long enough, as they curved out, in, then back out again to add a decidedly masculine lean to them.

They ran a hand over their throat, down their chest, to their stomach. Instead of the lean but soft look Kendrick had had, their body outlined their muscles more, the faintest outline of abs visible under a tiny layer of fat. They flicked their eye next to them, the massive devil not having taken his eyes off of the changeling for a moment. They swallowed, their vocal cords shifting as they focused. Instead of a quiet, raspy sounding voice, a more flirty, confident voice came out. “Will this do, Sir?” they asked, fluttering their lashes. Their comfortable pants and sweater weren’t particularly good for showing their changes, with the exception of how Kendrick’s loose traveling trousers clung to their hips, thighs and behind with their expansions.

Asmodeus gestured them toward a table, seemingly made of very sturdy wood. “Please, if you wouldn’t mind,” he said, his request sounding sweet as honey but Ren not even considering turning him down. They left their boots in front of their chair, climbing up onto the table and standing as soon as they got their feet up. Their clothes shimmered, rippling as they changed. Rather than the look of a frumpy nerd, a slightly oversized crop top hung from one shoulder, baring their collarbone. Their long pants instead became shorts, exposing their knee high white stockings and almost all of their thigh, mostly just covering their lower pelvis and their tiny underwear. Their bare shoulder showed no strap, but their tiny chest didn’t particularly need a bra, except maybe to hide their nipples. They balanced better, their feet shoulder width apart and their arms out to the sides as their tail whipped back and forth, showing how anxiously they awaited his approval.

He stood, setting his goblet of wine on his end table before circling them. With him so close and staring, their face reddened and they audibly swallowed. He chuckled a little, the extra height of the table eliminating most of the size difference and letting his breath puff on the exposed skin of the back of their neck. They shivered, his hand huge feeling against their exposed back. “Are you quite alright, precious?” he asked, his voice quiet and nearly directly into their ear. They reddened further, their tail curving up to stroke the inside of his wrist under his sleeve. He ran his nails over their back, his other hand settling on one hip as the other slid across to their other hip. “If I may, can I give a few suggestions?”

They nodded, taking a deep breath as he slid his hands up a little. “Anything, Sir,” they whispered, their head tipping forward like the bits of hair in front of their face would hide the blush creeping down their neck.

He was grinning, and they could hear it in his voice. “Keep these hips, but tuck in a little here. I like the softness, but a little smaller of a waist would be even better.” When they hesitated, he leaned back in close, his voice taking on a bit of a sharper edge. “Remember, pet, your appearance is my choice. That was what you signed up for when you used the scroll.” Their waist thinned, exaggerating their hips, and he slid his hands back down, squeezing their thighs. “Very nice,” he purred, his hands tracing up the back of their thighs before cupping their ass. Without him asking, it expanded a little more, the shorts no longer fully containing all of their cheeks. “Very, very good. You’re learning,” he said, his tone somehow both praising them and yet dismissive.

“Thank you, Sir,” they said, their tail releasing his arm and instead stroking up his hip, only stopping when he removed his hands from their body. They ducked their head more, their voice tiny. “I’m so sorry, Sir, the tail has a mind of its own. I have to focus on it or it just touches everything, and that’s not appropriate. I’ll try to keep it under control, or I could shorten it to keep it from bothering you.”

They heard him laugh, cutting off their train of babbled thought, as he moved around the table. “Relax, my pet,” he said, tipping their head up with a finger under their chin. “If I was angry, you would know. Besides, it’s nice to be desired.” He grabbed their hips, pulling them closer to the edge. “I am the God of indulgence, after all. I could, perhaps, help you get used to indulging, rather than denying yourself. I will free your soul from its shackles, but you must break your mind’s shackles yourself.” His hands skimmed their abs, his thumbs just under the hem of the crop top. “But, I will only continue if you wish for me to do so, and I implore you, be honest.”

Their red eye flicked up to his face, the fact that he was well over twice their height and also a literal God a little intimidating. They nodded, their fingers tracing up from his forearm to his fingers, lifting the bottom of their top and exposing their chest to him. “Please, Sir,” they started, biting their lip as they debated with themself for a moment before continuing. “Please, indulge me.” The tiny silver rings through their nipples blinked in the torchlight, standing out against their tanned skin. “Do you approve of my chest, Sir? I could make it flatter, or larger if you’d—“ they stopped speaking as his hands slid up, squeezing the tiny bit of breast there, barely enough to be called breasts. They let out an exhale, a bit of a moan coming with it, and they watched his face.

He took one hand away from their chest, squeezing their hands gently as they held their top out of his way. “Hold this up for me, please.” he said, taking a step back and releasing their other breast. He walked around them, considering their chest from the side. “I think they suit you.” He moved back in front of them, his pointer finger nail gently tugging on the ring through their right nipple. “Have you always had these little adornments?” he asked, smirking a little. “Maybe your mind wasn’t as shackled as I thought,” he murmured, mostly to himself.

They bit their lip, their tail winding around his wrist. His other hand slid down, undoing the button on the shorts. “I’m not sure what you’d want there, it’s just what I’m comfortable with right now. It’s very changeable, th—“ they started, their teeth digging into their lip as he pushed down the shorts, revealing a small cock and gently stroking his nails over it. With it exposed to the air and not pinned down in their shorts, it swelled, completely hard as he stroked it between his thumb and index finger. “Oh, God,” they mumbled, breathing a little hard and trying not to put one of their newly sharpened teeth through their lip.

“Good pet, I will be your God and you will be my High Priest, won’t you?” he asked, releasing their nipple ring to work down their shorts and their panties together. He let out a little breath when they lifted their leg to step out of them, warming and tickling their thighs and cock. “You’re perfect as you are, I assure you.” He slid his hands up their inner thighs, not missing the sparkle of their skin nor the hand movement and whisper as they used magic to wick away any sweat or remnants of the Spire from their skin. “Very thoughtful, pet,” he told them, his hands moving along their body until he reached their shirt again, lifting it off of them and dropping it onto the table next to their shorts and panties. “Tell me, what do you want?” he asked, rubbing calming little circles into their shoulders, getting them to stand a little more loosely.

Ren looked up at him through their lashes, their chest heaving with each pant. “I…” they trailed off, looking over Asmodeus’ form, their hands flexing. “May I touch you?” they asked, their voice still tentative but regaining the flirty tone. With his nod of consent, they stepped to the very edge of the table, their knuckles skimming his jaw as they considered. They grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer, and they stood on their tiptoes, kissing his lips.

He grabbed their ass, lifting them from the table as he kissed them back, their legs wrapping around his hips as they clung to him, trying not to fall. “You still haven’t said anything in particular that you’d like for your indulging, and I’d like to be a bit more comfortable myself.” He kept pressing tiny kisses to their lips, carrying them as he crossed the room and sat back in his chair, them settling on his lap. He broke the kiss to tip their chin up, placing a kiss on their throat, moving across their neck with a line of kisses, his knuckles keeping their chin up. “So pretty, though, aren’t you?” he whispered, one hand moving down to their chest while the other held their lower back, their smaller size reason enough for him to make sure to hold them lest they tip over backwards.

They twitched with each tug on their nipple ring, trying not to grind their bare cock against his pants or yank on his shirt. They opened their eye, pouting their lips a little. “May I have another kiss?” they asked, pleasantly surprised by his much larger tongue licking at their lips. He slipped it in the second they opened their mouth, becoming less aggressive once they started to kiss back, their eye sliding shut again. He slid his fingers down their front, cupping their cock and balls in his hand, making them pull back and look down at his huge hand holding them. “I’m not even that small,” they whispered, not missing that his middle finger was the same size as their cock thanks to how much bigger than them he is. Their hand dropped down to his lap, tracing the faint outline of his cock through his pants. Without thinking about it, they spoke aloud. “My God, how would that fit? I can adjust myself, but…”

He kissed them again, guiding their hand to undo his pants. They tugged his pants down just enough to free his cock, the heat pouring off it enough to stop their shivers. He pressed a light kiss to their shoulder, his nails gently digging into their other one. “You’ll be fine.”

They arched their back, feeling his nails dig into their shoulder blade and their lower back. “Mark me, Sir”, they pleaded, their voice cracking. His hands tightened, drawing dots of blood. He scratched his nails across their shoulder, across their collarbones, then held their delicate little throat in his hands. “Please,” they begged again, their head tipped backwards and their throat completely exposed to him. “Please, mark me as yours.”

He chuckled, pulling his hand away enough that the pads of his fingers were barely touching their skin. “I will mark you with my seal tomorrow, my pet, but I can mark you some today, I suppose. You ARE begging so pretty, after all.” He dragged a single nail across their throat, a black design left behind on their skin. “A collar for you, precious,” he said, the infernal letters leaving a heat and sting behind and each new one leaving them a moaning wreck. He paused for a moment to put their hands on his cock, instructing them to stroke it, then returned to tracing little designs. His nails skimmed over their chest, leaving only raised pink lines. He stopped at their bare pubic bone, just above their throbbing cock, and he traced his nail over their skin. He mapped out the design with raised pink lines, the bite of pain making Ren pant, until he decided on a design. His nail traced a heart, the tip nearly against their cock, then he added wings. Huge devilish wings, from hip to hip, were inked into their skin, Asmodeus’ magic the only thing keeping the lines crisp as they trembled from excitement. He didn’t need to press his nails into their skin to mark them, a simple touch or even just a look could be enough, but they were enjoying themself too much to deny them that.

They grabbed his huge hand when he stopped marking them, putting it on their chest instead. “My nipples could use more attention, Sir,” they said, regaining their confidence. “Did you know changelings are able to control our organs, not just our appearance?” they asked, standing up to press the head of his cock against their asshole. “Instead of just having a vagina, I can take the self-lubricating of that,” they said, pressing down a little, “And the stretchiness of it,” they said, the head popping in and their legs shaking a bit. “I-It should work,” they whispered to themselves, not looking him in the face as they pressed down more. They slid up a little, his hands moving to their hips, then started sliding down it again. It took some focus, but with him slowly pressing them down, Ren made it about half way down his foot and a half long cock before they paused. “Two seconds,” they begged, their eye closed tight as they clung to his shirt.

He dug his nails into their hips, not forcing his cock in deeper yet but pulling out and pushing back in a little. “Relax, pet. I’m only going to hurt you as much as you ask.” A design of swirls with sharp swirls bloomed from their back, spreading above their tail, nearly from side to side. The pain, like needles tracing it into their skin, distracted them from the unnatural stretch as they worked their way down his cock. “You’re doing so good,” he reminded them, his beard scratching against their neck and shoulder as he gently bit them, leaving faint marks from the side of their neck trailing down across their shoulder. He pushed them down more, his lips coming back up to their throat to feel their pulse and the vibrations as they moaned out shamelessly. “Good,” he whispered, nearly breathlessly as they squeezed his cock so tight.

Ren grabbed one of his horns, moving his mouth back to where he’d been biting before. “Don’t stop,” they begged, tears in their eyes. They kept a grip on his horn, their other hand tangled in his shirt as they pushed down. Their tail wrapped around his wrist, and they threw their head back as they worked down, every twitch of his cock bringing a moan from their lips and a twitch of their own. “God,” they whined, forcing themself down more until they couldn’t move down any more.

He bit down as he bottomed out inside them, leaving ink marks of his bite on their skin. “So perfect, pet, I’m proud of you,” he purred in their ear, nipping the tip of it. “Now, show me how you indulge yourself,” he said, gently prying their hand from his horns so he could sit back comfortably in his chair. He slid his hips forward a bit to slump some, and they grabbed a fistful of his shirt with the freed hand and their tail only let go of his wrist to wag behind them. They tucked their legs up under themself, needing a better angle to lift themself up his length. At the tip, they stopped, pressing a kiss to his lips, then dropped down as fast as they could, their cock rubbing against the silk of his shirt and leaving a streak of precum behind, darkening the ostentatiously expensive fabric.

Their eye rolled back, a scream of absolute lust punched out of their throat. Whether it was an effect of their own anatomy, his massive cock being all the way up in their guts or some magic rolling off of him, rather than feeling like they were being absolutely demolished, they felt pain, but never over their threshold, like he was holding it back for their pleasure. They heard footsteps running toward the room and turned their head only to catch the eye of an imp. It opened its mouth, clearly surprised, but when Ren arched their back and moaned again, not pausing riding Asmodeus, the imp bowed and ran away as fast as it had showed up, fearing his wrath if it were to displease him. Ren giggled, no trace of self-consciousness in their body as they bounced. “Sir, I want you to fuck me. Make me scream,” they said, their lips inches from his as they kept his cock just barely inside them.

In response, he grabbed their tiny waist, thrusting up in hard. His grip was tight, a little painful for Ren’s ribs, and it distracted them from the burst of pain as he slammed himself home with no hesitation. He pulled them up his cock again, then slammed back in deep. He groaned, each time he bottomed out, pounding into them faster and faster.

Ren screamed each time he groaned, their eye closed tight and their hands now clinging tightly to his arms. If he hadn’t been holding them up, they wouldn’t be able to stay up. He moved his hands up to hold them by their sides, his thumb nails tugging at their nipple rings. They begged for more silently, unable to get enough breath in between their screams of pleasure and panting to speak. They were so close, and if he just touched their cock instead of making it bob in the air as he pounded into them, they were sure they’d cum immediately.

He slowed for a second, getting a teary-eyed whining from Ren as they could breathe again. “Ask for what you want, pet.” He slammed them down hard, his cock twitching inside them. “I enjoy hearing you make requests, you know. It shows you’re not staying as reserved as you were when I first interacted with you.” He lifted them until even his tip popped out, then pushed back in again, sliding them down and meeting them half way by thrusting up his hips.

Ren tried to form words, the pleasure licking at every nerve of their body taking that ability from them. The slower, rougher thrusts helped, but they struggled to put together a sentence. They looked down their body at their cock, then up at him. He arched a brow, waiting, and Ren just started talking, not worrying about sounding stupid. “Please, Sir, please stroke me. I’m so close, and I want you to fuck me as hard as you want, until you fill me. I am here to help you and be used,” they said, a bit of a blush coming to their cheeks.

He chuckled with delight, his eyes practically glittering. “Oh, my pet, you do not know what you just offered me,”” he told them, one hand holding their waist to raise and lower them while his other snaked down to their balls, lifting them gently as he slammed them down again. He teased them, playing with their balls as he thrusted faster into them, the pain raising to the edge of their threshold but not a hair past it. He released their balls, instead grabbing their little cock and stroking it. It really didn’t take much, a few sharp thrusts and a few strokes, and they spilled into his hand. He lifted his hand, considering it, then tilted his hand so it would cover his fingers instead of his palm. “Open,” he told them, forcing the two fingers covered in their own cum into their mouth.

They sucked on the fingers, their tongue poking out from their mouth to lick up what was still on his palm or further down his fingers. They moaned around his fingers, not surprised when he pulled them out. They went to speak, only managing to whine when he grabbed their other side, absolutely using their body as he thrusted in and out harder and faster with each thrust. They leaned backwards, their hands going up to tease their nipples as they watched his face. He had a look of concentration, his brows pinched together on his handsome face as he groaned out filthy things in infernal to them. They were practically drunk on the endorphins, and they bit their lip, watching him watch them. They knew it’d be a few minutes before their cock would get hard again, so they instead rubbed across the tattoos he’d spread across their hips. It stung a little to touch them, but it only added to their pleasure as their other hand tugged at their nipple ring and they were skewered again and again on the massive cock.

He flicked his eyes from their face to each of their hands, not missing their tail moving from where it’d been whipping around to burying itself in his pants, the tip tracing over his balls. “You are a treasure, my pet,” he told them, his breathing speeding up. He watched their hand trace over the wings of their tattoo, their cock twitching but not quite getting hard yet, and he smirked. “You seem quite pleased by your marks, my pet,” he said, infernal pouring from his lips and tingling across their skin. The light sheen of sweat they’d worked up glittering as the shivered.

Their cock twitched, and they slid their hand down from their tattoos, tracing the heart, before grabbing it. They stroked their own cock, still tugging their nipple ring. “More,” they gasped as he slammed them down hard, “More, more, more!” they begged, their body almost limp and their head tossed back with their eye closed.

He dug his nails into their sides as he started to get close, making sure to get every inch into them. “Of course, precious. I will fill you, but I want to see you come undone again before I do.” His cock was twitching inside them, and his breathing was loud, clearly holding back for them.

Ren stroked themself fast, their body tensing and relaxing as they tried to bring themself to orgasm quickly. They could barely breathe, moving their hand from one nipple to the other. Their mouth hung open, cursing in infernal without even noticing. They lowered their hand from their nipple to their tattoo, their fingers pressing into it as they worked themself to the edge, an especially rough thrust pushing just past their comfort level bringing them over. Cum spattered his pants and shirt, Ren going completely limp after they came the second time, their arms even falling limply by their sides.

Asmodeus slammed himself in as deep as he could, the way they tightened as they came making moving them almost impossible. Molten hot cum shot into Ren, each spurt bringing both pain and pleasure that their mind could barely comprehend. He lifted them slowly, cupping their head as he dropped them onto his chest, their cum spreading onto their stomach and hips. Their thighs only spread enough for his cock to fit between them as it popped out, leaving them sticky and stuffed full of devil cum.

Ren closed their eye, curling into his chest and trying to regain their breath. Cum dribbled from their abused hole, and they focused on shrinking it, some of the cum being pushed out immediately. “Thank you, Sir,” they whispered, getting shy after their orgasms. They’d heard that Asmodeus’ clothes were more expensive than what the average treasury of an entire country could afford, and their cum, along with what of his was running down their thighs, was soaking into his clothes, but he didn’t seem inclined to clean himself.

He kissed their temple, next to where their horn came from their skull, his magic wiping the sweat from their body. “You did well, asking for what you wanted. There’s no need to revert back to shyness now, you understand?”

They nodded, not speaking yet. They twitched their right hand, mumbling under their breath, and cleaned the cum from both of them, focused on his clothes. They sat up, their hands on his chest to help him hold them. “Thank you, I enjoyed myself quite a lot.” They nuzzled in close, enjoying the warmth he put off for a while, and let their eye drift closed, just enjoying the peace. They suddenly cracked open their eye, lookeing over at the fire, surprised by how much it had burned down. “Although, my companions should arrive soon, if I can tell time by the fire properly.” They said as they scrambled down from his lap, stumbling slightly as they put weight on their legs. “I should definitely dress before then," they told him. They caught themself with the edge of the table to keep from falling, pulling their clothes over and putting them on. They wiggled their hips and bounced their ass a little more than was strictly necessary, putting on a show for their God. “Think they’ll guess who I am?” they asked, climbing back into his lap and sitting on his thighs. They laid their head on his shoulder, careful to not stab him with their horns, and he simply held them with one arm while his other picked up his goblet, taking another sip and humming in answer.

He let them ask questions about the meeting of deities, answering what he could and offering them more wine each time they seemed to have talked themself out. They finally accepted, and he smirked at them when an imp stepped cautiously into the doorway. “Sire, the rest of the party should be arriving shortly. Do you have any requests of us in the meantime?”

He shook his head, waving them away with a small movement. “No, I would think not. I can handle it, but thank you. You may take your leave.” He had barely finished the last word before the imp bowed, making itself scarce. “Are you excited to see your party, my pet?” he asked, his hands straying from their back to their tail and tracing a nail in circles over it.

Ren nodded, then blushed. “Maybe, I think, I mean I’m excited to see them and glad they’re safe, but maybe I shouldn’t be marked up yet.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to continue, and they did. “I don’t think any of them can read infernal, but I don’t know if any would recognize any of these marks. But, you could put this one back on me in front of them,” Ren said, their fingers ghosting over the wings peeking out of their shorts.

He hummed, considering, then wiped his hand over their throat, shoulder, over their chest, down to their hips, then over their back, the ink disappearing. “I’ve removed your marks, but I will mark you again and again, especially since you seem to enjoy it so much. Try not to let on about that to your party, won’t you?”

With the sound of a cart approaching and the loud voice of a certain lizardfolk carrying, Ren jumped off his lap, stepping into their boots. The fire flared up behind them, the smell of burning wood overpowering the smell of sex that was heavy in the room, the flames calming to a background sound but the scent still the only one detectable. Asmodeus stood, his hand on their back as he guided them toward the door to meet their friends, with their ass still full of his cum.


End file.
